Third Times the Charm
by deator11
Summary: The first time she met him, he was a baby. The second, he pulled Ron's pants down. The third, he imprinted. Hermione Granger never thought the little boy who pulled her hair would become the most important person in her life. 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Harry Potter or Twlight**

The first time she met Jacob Black; he spit up on her brand new jumper, and proceeded to giggle.

Her father had proudly announced that she herself had done the same thing when he first held her in the hospital, gaining chuckles from the other adults while her mother quickly grabbed the toddler from her shaking hands and cooed, "Aren't you just funny baby! Hermione, be a dear, and fetch his bib." Hermione nodded, mildly annoyed at the toddler who only grinned happily up at her mother. Now she would have to change jumpers, and she rather liked the shade of purple she had on. It was a gift from her grandmother for her acceptance into Hogwarts. Granted, her grandmother thought it was merely a prestigious all-girls school in Scotland, but it was nice all the same. Plus Lavender Brown told her it brought out the gold in her eyes. While Hermione thought herself somewhat plain, she knew that rare compliments such as those should not be ignored. Had she been at Hogwarts, a simple spell would've done the trick and cleaned the stain right up, but she was not. It was the summer before her second year, meaning she was not allowed to do magic outside school; so she'd have to wait until her mum could get to the laundry.

She was spending the next week in Forks, Washington with her parents to visit her uncle and cousin. Her father was really an only child, but during university, his father remarried her Uncle Charlie's mother. So technically, they were only family on formality, but her father rather liked his step-brother and vice-versa. For the past few years, the Granger family has flown out to Seattle and spent a week with her Uncle Charlie. This year, little Bella, who will turn three in September, has joined them, much to Renee's chagrin.

Today, they had followed her Uncle Charlie to his best friend Billy's house to meet his growing family. The night before, Hermione had overheard her parents hoping that she would make friends with this family and have some kids to play with the rest for the week. Little did they realize that the oldest child besides herself was 5 years old. Hermione hardly thought the little ones were stimulating enough for an entire day and she worried that her parents mainly wanted her to play baby sitter for all the young ones, while they caught up. They only let her bring one of her books. What was she supposed to do for the rest of the day?

Hermione opened a few of the cabinets in the kitchen until she found a bib that had the image of a wolf stitched intricately through it. She grabbed it and stepped back into the living area where everyone else was gathered. Her Uncle Charlie with little Bella perched on his lap, Rachel and Rebecca sitting next to Billy Black, her Uncle's best friend and of course her mother and Sarah Black, both playing with the one year-old. Sarah Black saw Hermione first and gave her a warm smile, "Thank you Hermione. I'm sorry about your shirt, I should have put a bib on him before I handed him off." Hermione shook her head, "Nonsense, you hardly could've known. No harm done," as she took a seat next to little Bella.

Her father entered the room, with the paper in his hands, marveling about Olympic volleyball in the 1992 Summer Games hosted by Spain. Hermione, not being one much for sports turned to her cousin, and asked softly, "Would you like to help me with my sweater?" Bella nodded quickly, hopping off her father's knee and taking Hermione's out stretched hand.

They walked together, to the Black's modest bathroom. There Hermione lifted Bella onto the counter and asked her to start the sink. The three-year old was more than happy to help the older girl. Hermione than began to rinse out the stain of her jumper with a towel. "Do you like it here?" Hermione asked the her. Bella shook her head slowly, "Don't tell daddy," she pleaded. Hermione nodded, frowning. "Bella, what do you like to do?" Bella stared up at her with wide chocolate eyes and merely shrugged. Hermione huffed exasperatedly, "Well there must be something that you like here?" Bella again shrugged. "Come on, it can be our little secret, I promise," Hermione urged. But again, Bella said nothing. Frustrated, Hermione finished up her jumper in silence and let Bella pat her jumper dry. Together they left the bathroom, and reentered the living area.

"Hermione love, your Uncle, Billy and I planned on going to some man named Harry's house to watch the final match for volleyball. I won't see you till tomorrow morning. Be good for your mother." Her father said as he walked past, squeezing her shoulder gently. Billy and her Uncle were not far behind. Bella ran to her father and gave him a hug, looking terrified to be left alone with all these other people. He whispered something to his daughter that seemed to pacify the young girl for she nodded and backed away.

Once all three men had left, Sarah Black had pulled out a bottle of White Zinfandel. "Once I put Jacob to bed, we can open this."

Helen Granger would have none of it. All day, she'd noticed that Sarah was quite over-whelmed with her three young children, and Billy was not much of a help. What Sarah Black really needed, was to relax, "Nonsense, Hermione here can take him upstairs. She took care of our neighbor back home all summer. This should be nothing for her. Right dear?"

Hermione looked up, nodding in agreement with her mother. "Not a problem." Hermione picked up the small child and carried him to the small room that was obviously meant to be a small office. The worn crib was in the corner next to the window, with piles of diapers and blankets stacked neatly on either side. A dream catcher hung above the crib, as well as tribal beads made by Sarah, according to her mother. Jacob huffed as they entered the room, knowing what was expected. "Time for bed Jacob," Hermione cooed in a soft voice. She hoped he would cooperate, but based off their earlier encounter she wasn't so sure. As expected, he looked at her with those big brown eyes and said with as much muster as his little voice could manage, "No."

"Hush now, it's time for bed."

This only caused more kicking, including one well-placed kick to her ribs. Gritting her teeth with irritation, Hermione set Jacob on the floor and let him crawl away from her. She shut the bedroom door, and watched him for a moment, as he soon lost interest in her and began to play with a toy on the floor.

For ten minutes, Hermione just let the toddler play on his own. She saw no reason to force him into bed when he obviously wasn't tired. She heard a barely audible knock on the door, so she stood to answer the door. A tiny brown head peaked through the crack and stared at Hermione with large doe eyes. Little Bella had been sent up to stay with Hermione. "Hi Bella," she murmured, as the small girl rubbed her eyes and came in. "Are you sleepy?" Bella shook her head, staring at Jacob before motioning for Hermione to pick her up.

Allowing the child to sit on her lap, Hermione looked around for a book or something to do with Bella. Not finding much success, she settled for telling Bella about Hogwarts. Bringing her arms around the Bella, Hermione gently squeezed and offered softly, "Would you like to hear a story?" Bella turned to look at her, and nodded eagerly. Hermione, not seeing any harm in telling a child that would most likely not remember anyway, began to tell Bella the tale of the Four Founders. Hermione never really thought herself one for stories as a child, much rather preferring logic an facts to fanciful stories, but Bella too young to understand was enraptured by Hermione's simple words. When Hermione first talked of women and men with magical powers, Bella's eyes grew wide and she would 'ooh' whenever Hermione mentioned dragons and other magical creatures. Hermione thought it adorably funny that Bella seemed to come alive at the thought of the supernatural.

When Hermione shared all she could think of, she was shocked when Bella asked to hear the whole tale "again". Shaking her head Hermione said, "Maybe tomorrow if you're good, but otherwise, I think it might be bed time." Bella nodded, and leaned against Hermione's chest as if she planned to sleep right there for the rest of the night. Tutting, Hermione stood up with Bella held firmly in her arms. Looking down at Jacob, who was sitting in the middle of the room with a dazed look in his eyes, Hermione smiled slightly. It looked like the toddler was finely ready for bed. Torn between putting Bella to bed and dealing with Jacob, Hermione was saved by Bella being called by her own mother down the hall. Letting Bella down, Hermione watched as the small girl made her way out of the room.

Looking down at Jacob, Hermione tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the small boy looked. His left eye kept drooping down from exhaustion and he stubbornly kept rocking his head back to open it. Picking up the child, she smiled as he seemed to melt into her embrace, much unlike their earlier encounter. She moved her long hair behind her shoulder, hoping he didn't plan on pulling it anytime soon. Moving towards the crib, she made to set him down and that's when his calm nature changed. He started to whine, and latched onto the only thing he could, her hair. Wincing in pain, she pulled him close to her body as she tried to dislodged his hold on her hair. It wasn't working.

She didn't know what to do. Every time she tried to set him down, he would whimper and begin to cry. As long as she held him he seemed to be calm. Sitting in the rocking chair, Hermione hoped that maybe if he fell asleep in her arms, she could sneakily put him to bed without him knowing. Leaning back on the chair, and begging to rock, Hermione 'hushed' the small child and rubbed circles in his back. His hold on her hair only tightened but he seemed to calm. Hermione doesn't know how long they sat like that, but she felt an odd sense of exhaustion wash over her. The last thing she remembers being the deep breathing of the small body lying on top of her.

When Jean Granger and Sarah Black made their way to the nursery, both smiled at the sight before them. Hermione lie asleep in the rocking chair, her hair wild while Jacob was snuggled in her firm hold, still clutching her hair also fast asleep. Neither mother wanted to disturb their child, Sarah gently picked up the toddler, who didn't stir one bit and placed him into the safety of his crib, while Jean found a pillow to place under her daughter's head.

The rest of the week was spent at Charlie's house, and eventually Hermione was able to wash her purple jumper. She returned to Hogwarts to complete her second year and her memories of what happened at the Black house would not return for a long time.

* * *

**AN: **This is the first of part of a three-shot. The next chapter will take place after the war. Till the next update, deator11.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter Universe or Twilight Universe, or any of it's characters and locations**

August 1998

The second time she met Jacob Black; he pulled Ron's pants down.

After the war, Hermione hoped to find her parents in the hope that she could restore their memories. With the help of Ron, who insisted that he would 'never' leave her again, they ventured to Australia to find her parents. They spent two and half weeks camping across the continent before Hermione finally found a promising lead on the location of her parents. Ron had been nothing but sweet about the ordeal, making Hermione feel happy for the first time since before 5th year. After the war, they had decided to give their feelings for each other a real shot, Ron promptly asking her to be his girlfriend a week later. It had now been a little over two months, their relationship both sweet and growing deeper with each and every experience. They hadn't fought yet, which should've concerned the brunette more than it did, but she played it off as the stress from the war. They had fought for so long, neither wanted to fight with each other anymore.

They reached the address of the home her parents had bought, and smiled in anticipation. She knew the reversal spell by heart, and hoped to restore their memories as soon as she could.

With a swift knock on the door, Hermione was surprised to say the least when a young woman with dark red hair opened the door. "Hello? May I help you?" she asked with a smile. Hermione nodded, as asked, "Do the Wilkins live here?"

The young woman beamed and nodded, opening the door for Ron and Hermione to come in. "I didn't think many people knew the news, we've only just gotten back from our trip," the woman muttered, as she ushered the couple into a lush purple love seat. "Can I get you any tea?"

Hermione nodded, while Ron shook his head. While Ron vaguely remembered Hermione's parents, he knew that this red-haired woman was not Hermione's mother. He was confused, but knew better than to say anything.

When the woman came back with two cups tea, she introduced herself, "I'm Vivian Wilkins, my husband Daniel will be right out. How can I help you?"

Hermione stiffened noticeably, "I apologize, but I was under the impression that Daniel was married to a Jean Wilkins."

Vivian nodded woefully, "He was about a year ago. Poor Jean was in a car accident within the first week of moving here. She died seven months ago. It was all very tragic."

Hermione chocked back a sob, "I…she's really dead?"

Vivian nodded again, this time offering her hand out for Hermione to grab, but she didn't. "I was her caretaker while she was in a coma those first two months. It's how Daniel and I met actually."

Hermione was about to start a smart retort when Daniel walked into the room, his reader glasses pushed into his graying wavy hair. "Viv, love, who were those people at the door?"

He stopped when he saw the young couple, and instead sat next to his young wife and offered his hand to Ron, "Dan Wilkins, nice to meet you."

Ron shook it and added, "Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. Likewise."

Vivian turned to her husband, and answered, "This young couple knew Jean. I was just explaining what happened."

Daniel nodded, taking a deep breath. "I miss her every day, I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

Hermione huffed, "Me too. How long did you wait until you married Vivian?"

Both Vivian and Daniel stiffened. Daniel squeezed Vivian's hand, which only angered Hermione more. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "We didn't start seeing each other until a few months ago. And well, at the risk of sounding cliché, I just knew she'd be the person to help me through my loss with Jean."

Hermione took a deep calming breath, but she couldn't help but want to stomp her foot and scream. This was supposed to be a reunion, a reconciliation .Hermione expected to find her parents, restore their memories and deal with the consequences, not find her father blissfully in love with a younger woman while her mother's grave was still warm. It was appalling, and Hermione knew that had she not changed her father's memories, he would never dream of moving on so quickly with a daughter to consider.

Hermione remained quiet, unsure of how to proceed. She excused herself but really just waited around the corner while Ron picked up the conversation and asked them about their work and how their vacation was. Hermione grudgingly had to admit that her father seemed happy with Vivian and vice versa.

Eventually, Hermione returned to the living area, and announced that it was time to go. Both Daniel and Vivian seemed relieved. Jean would always remain a sensitive topic of discussion

"Ron, we need to go the post office," she said, her brow furrowed. Ron nodded, not releasing his hold on her shoulders as he led her away from the scene inside. "Hermione, love, what do you need at a muggle post office? I thought you get all your mail from the owls?" Ron asked softly, again trying to be considerate of her feelings.

"I do, but I can't just leave my parent's old life unaccounted for. When I sent them away, I made sure to hold their mail just in case any family tried to contact them," she explained while pulling him to the side of the house. Squeezing his hand, she apparated them back to her old neighborhood. Dragging Ron behind her, she led him for mile walk to the town post office. Ron was quiet for the entire walk, unsure of what Hermione was thinking.

When the finally made it to the building, Hermione released her firm grip on his hands and walked straight up to a post master. The elderly man looked kindly at her and asked, "May I help you?"

She nodded, "Yes, a year ago, I put my parent's mail on hold as they went on vacation in the Tropics. I would like to pick it up for them if I may?"

The man proceeded to get her parent's name and information, and required Hermione to show some identification. Once all the formalities were squared away, he came back out with two large bags filled with mail. Thanking the man, Hermione handed both bags to Ron, and again walked out of the post office. Once she was sure they were out of sight, she turned to Ron with her shoulders slumped. No words were said, as she allowed Ron to apparate them back to the Burrow.

Most of the mail was junk, bills and letters from patients wondering where they moved their practice too. Only a few were from actual family. One letter was from her Uncle Charlie explaining that Bella was no longer coming to Forks during the summer, so to no worry about making it down this year. Apparently, Bella and her Uncle Charlie now chose to meet in neutral California for two weeks instead of spending that time at his house. The second letter was from a month ago, also from her Uncle. It explained that Sarah Black had died in a car accident. They missed the funeral, but her Uncle felt that her parents should still know as they were friends while they visited the states.

Hermione clutched the letter close to her heart and turned to Ron who was sorting through a pile of junk. "We're going to the States," she breathed. Ron raised his eyebrow, having never traveled anywhere except Egypt, but nodded. Traveling was different for wizards, as packing and the actual traveling part were much less effort than muggle transportation.

Using an International portkey, Hermione and Ron arrived in Forks two days later. Her uncle would not arrive back from his summer trip for another two days, leaving Hermione and Ron to fend for themselves. He wore a bowler cap, plaid pants, and a Hawaiian shirt with sneakers. If Hermione wasn't so focused on the death of her mother, she might have thought to transfigure his outfit into something more tasteful. Ron tried his best to look muggle, but until Hermione could take him to a store, his wacky attire would have to do.

They made their way to the Black household, and Hermione was surprised to see the addition of a ramp in the front of their home. Knocking on the door, she thought she heard a voice but ignored it. No one answered the door, so Hermione knocked one more time. If no one answered, then they would come back later and try again.

Hermione swore she heard the voice again, so decided to walk around the back. Ron followed her, hanging back a bit in case the front door opened. Hermione turned the corner and was surprised to see a teenage girl staring at her, a pan in her hands. "Who are you? "She asked, raising the pan a little higher.

Hermione put her hands up, "I know your father. I came to visit while I'm in town."

The girl only glared, "How do you know my dad? No offense, but I would know if he knew someone from out of the country. He's never mentioned you."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell which twin she was talking too, but this talk wasn't going well. Huffing rather impatiently she said, "Charlie Swan is my uncle. The last time I saw your parents, I was ten. And you and your sister were four."

The girl blinked a few times, but didn't lower the frying pan. "Even if you are telling the truth, I can't let you in until my dad gives the okay. Jacob is down for a nap, and he doesn't take well to strangers."

Hermione nodded but at that same moment, a high pitched warrior cry was made and a distinct yelp from Ron. Hermione turned around to find Ron pulling up his pants, and a young boy laughing next to him.

"Jacob!" the girl called, setting down the frying pan, to grab the boy. "You're supposed to be napping!"

Jacob shrugged, "Rachel, I heard people outside. This guy looks funny." Hermione stifled a chuckle, as Ron looked quite put out.

Rachel ignored her brother, and instead grabbed his hand, ready to lead him back inside. "I don't care how someone looks; you don't pull down a stranger's pants. What if he took you away? Daddy would kill me. I'd go down as the worst babysitter in history of babysitters."

Ron huffed, "I wouldn't kidnap a kid."

The girl disregarded him, but Jacob stuck out his tongue. Hermione walked over to Ron, and rubbed his back, giving him a knowing look. She said to no one in particular, "We'll come back when your father is home."

Rachel nodded, but Jacob tugged on her arm. "Dad is home now."

Rachel shushed her brother, and gave him a look that said he would be in trouble once they got inside. Hermione quickly figured out what was going on. Billy Black was home, but not in the mood for visitors. Rachel was supposed to watch her younger brother, and Jacob had unknowingly caught Rachel in her lie.

Understanding the situation, Hermione nodded at Rachel and pulled a red faced Ron away. They would come back with Charlie in a few days. The Black family might respond better that way.

Hermione and Ron waited until Charlie returned to visit the Blacks. Charlie of course wanted to talk about her parents and when they would next visit, so Hermione had to create a cover story as to why they might be hard to contact. With the help of Ron, they decided to tell Charlie that her parents were in Australia volunteering to help children of the outback with their dental hygiene. They didn't have a definite address or way of contact so Charlie would have to wait until they contacted him. It was weak, and full of loop holes, but Hermione hoped to fix the situation by the time Charlie would ever actually need to reach them.

When they reached the Black house again, Charlie stopped them in the driveway. "I feel like you should know a few things before we go in there."

Hermione frowned, "Go on."

Charlie scratched the back of his head, "Sarah's death really hit the family hard. Billy, well Billy can't walk anymore. In the collision, the impact broke his back. The kids have all been really upset about it too. The girls feel lost without Sarah, and little Jacob has been acting out. Billy has been in over his head dealing with the kids while still struggling with his own injury and loss."

Hermione and Ron both nodded, familiar with the effects the death of a family member can play in a loved one's life. "We'll behave, I swear," Hermione answered, finality in her voice that had Ron shaking his head in agreement.

Charlie nodded to himself, and led them to the door.

It had been about a week since Hermione and Ron first arrived. Jacob and the girls had immediately taken to the visitors once their father gave the okay. Unlike Hermione's last visit, she spent almost all her free time with the Black family, helping to cook dinner and keep Jacob preoccupied the week before school started back up. Billy seemed grateful for the break, but didn't say anything one way or the other. It didn't bother Hermione though, as she knew that things were so overwhelming that it would be selfish to ask him to notice.

The girls were at their day camp, so Hermione and Ron had decided to take Jacob to the beach so he could run around. After playing for an hour or so, the trio sat on the logs spread across the beach and sat to catch their breath.

"Why do you talk like that?" Jacob asked, while twirling Hermione's hair in his tiny fingers. Even after all this time, he still held a strange obsession with her hair, Hermione mused. Ron scoffed, "Why do _you_ talk like _that_?" he returned, his hands in the air. Jacob frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Let me give you a history lesson kid," Ron began, while Jacob nodded slowly, "Americans always forget that they immigrated from Great Britain, where me and Hermione—"

"—Hermione and I Ronald—"Hermione added while poking him in his ribcage lightly. She leaned in and whispered into Jacob's ears "Don't listen to him. He doesn't talk weird, it's just different. Do you think I talk oddly?" The young boy shook his head, looking bashful, "No, I like your voice."

Ron ignored her completely and continued "— and so the English you're speaking is really just a new form of the English that we've been speaking for centuries!"

Hermione bristled, "Honestly Ronald, he's not even ten years old, it hardly matters."

"Hardly matters? Of course it matters!" he exclaimed, his face beginning to take on a blotchy red color.

Hermione ignored him, squeezing the young boy gently before lifting him off her lap. "How about we go find some food, are you hungry?"

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, and clung to her side, while Ron dragged behind. He knew he'd someone managed to annoy Hermione, and so he'd keep his mouth shut. Ever since they'd found out about her parents, she'd been so testy towards him. He couldn't help but be jealous that she let this kid touch her hair, and cuddle with her all the time, but if he were to try that, she'd hex him into the next century.

Billy Black watched his son play with Hermione and Ron. Ever since his wife died in the accident and he lost his mobility, Jacob had become very moody and withdrawn. A big difference from the smiling boy he'd been all his life. His grades had decreased greatly at the end of last year, and his desire to play with his school friends had stopped. He didn't want to leave his sisters or father alone, in case they didn't come back too.

Billy sighed as he watched Jacob whisper into Hermione's ear. His son had been very careful around his sisters and father lately, expecting them to leave him too. Jacob was so young to lose such an important figure in his life. Sarah had always spent so much of her days with the boy, and now that she was gone, there was no one to replace her absence.

Billy was worried, and in over his head. His daughters stopped talking to each other, and his only son had given up on life before it had really begun. Sarah had been such a beacon of light in the family, and without her, he was left to pick up the pieces, but Billy didn't even know where to start.

Hermione, the little girl that visited all these years ago, had such a positive influence on his boy. Jacob was smiling again. He hadn't left the girl's side since he met her officially. He was always holding her hand, pulling on her hair, and picking on Ron, much to the older boy's chagrin.

The school counselors said this transition period would be difficult, and Billy understood completely, but he wanted Jacob to start playing with his friends again, to start laughing, to start being a kid. His older girls would get through this, he knew they would. Rachel and Rebecca were strong, just like their mother. While they might be fighting now, they would use each other to help the family.

Jacob on the other hand, didn't know how to go on without his mother. Billy tired he really did, but until recently, he'd always been at work.

Hermione and Ron had brought back the life to his children. They were starting to move on, and it was comforting to say the least. He wished he knew of something to do to thank the couple, but he felt that Hermione knew without having to be told how much she'd helped already. Ron sure was a lucky man.

It was the last night before Hermione and Ron planned to return home. Ron was passed out on the couch, while the girls giggled and took pictures of him. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, and peaked into Jacob's room.

The young boy was pouting, and making little 'humph' sounds as Hermione picked up his toys thrown all about the room. Sitting next to him and opening her arms for him to embrace her, Hermione whispered, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He shook his head, and shifted so that his face was buried in her hair. Hermione tutted and remained silent for a few minutes. Once she heard a sniffle, she hushed the distressed child and turned his face until he was looking at her. "Talk to me."

Jacob hiccuped, "Don't leave me."

Hermione frowned. Was this what this was all about? "Jacob, I have to go home, you know that."

This only caused Jacob to wail and throw his pillow against the wall. "Everyone leaves me! No one loves me!"

Hermione frowned, "Is this about your mother? Jacob come here, I have to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else."

Jacob looked up at her with wet lashes, and blinked, "Not even Ron?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "Not even Ron."

She motioned for Jacob to come closer as she cupped her hands around her mouth, "My mother died too."

Jacob pulled away, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, allowing a few tears to escape her calm composure. "I didn't want to make Uncle Charlie upset, so I didn't tell anyone."

Jacob held out his pinky, "I promise not to tell either."

Hermione took it and they shook on it, knowing that that he would keep his word. "I can I tell you something else?"

Jacob nodded, his tears finally having stopped. "When I first found out, I wanted to yell and scream and cry because I missed her with all my heart; but then I wanted to smile because I knew my mother was in a better place, just like yours is."

Jacob smiled sadly, "Dad always says that she's in Heaven, do you think so too?"

Hermione's heart broke. "Of course. I met your mother once; she was so beautiful and caring. She really loved you and your sisters with all her heart. It was obvious to anyone in the same room."

Jacob hugged her, and Hermione squeezed back, rubbing his hair gently. She felt that Jacob needed to hear these words if he was ever going to move on, "And you know what?" she asked, pulling his chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"What?"

"Your mother would want you to be the best you could be. She wouldn't want her Jacob to not play with his friends anymore, or to do poorly in his schooling. She'd want her son to grow up strong, brave and kind. Smiling all the time, and helping others first and foremost; helping his father around the house, and being nice to his older sisters. Because you Jacob are special, and while you should never forget your mother, don't let her memory stop you from showing the world how special you are."

Jacob nodded slowly, "Okay."

Hermione smiled and pulled him back into the hug. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other.

Once they returned back to the Burrow, Ron pulled Hermione back to his room. "This has been such a hard few weeks hasn't it?" he asked as he hugged her.

Hermione nodded weakly, "It has. Don't tell anyone about my mother yet, please. Harry will only blame himself, and I don't think I would stop him right now. It's just all too much."

Ron sighed but nodded, "I don't like keeping things from him, but I agree. You need time to heal, and I'll be here for you every step of the way. Though, no more hanging out with nine year-olds anymore or I might get jealous."

Hermione chocked on a sob, "It might sound strange but he helped me forget about Australia and I think I helped him forget about his mother. I guess I'll have to face things again."

Ron gave her a gentle kiss and whispered, "Not alone, never alone."

**AN:** This chapter was hard for me to finish. I know where I'm going, and the final chapter is coming along nicely but this chapter still feels incomplete and a little forced. For that, I apologize. I wanted to focus more on her time with Jacob as well as what went down in Australia, but couldn't get the words out. So tell me what you thought of those sections.

Any suggestions on improvement? If you offer a thoughtful review, I'll include a preview of the final chapter.

It's a long one folks!

Deator11


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 Part 1:

The third time she met him, he was no longer the little boy, but a mature, very built sixteen year old.

It was Bella's wedding to Edward. Hermione had come alone, because Ron had felt it inappropriate to celebrate a wedding, regardless of whose, if she wouldn't even accept his marriage proposal. Angry and hurt, Hermione had left for the wedding alone; to show support to the cousin she hadn't talked to in almost 15 years. Trying her best to swallow the small amount of jealousy over the young girl's unseemly perfect relationship and wedding, Hermione made sure to have a decent enough time. This was wedding after all. But it was sad that she was twenty seven, and not married. Meanwhile her still teenage cousin was planning to spend the rest of her life with a man that dotted on her every breath. It was clear to anyone that watched the couple that Edward and Bella survived off each other. They couldn't be with anyone else.

Clearly, Ron and she did not share the same uncertainty they did.

Taking another sip of her wine, Hermione scanned the reception for another face she could recognize. Billy Black was across the room, sitting at a table with her Uncle Charlie. She knew she should just go over and talk with him, but just couldn't bare the shame of coming to a wedding alone. Her uncle knew she was dating Ron, and would surely inquire where he was. She decided to pay her respects to her cousin, get it over with so to speak. Setting her glass down, she stood and made her way over to her blushing cousin and her handsome groom.

Edward sensed her first, and smiled as he gently nudged his wife to look in Hermione's direction. Bella glanced her way, and smiled beautifully, making Hermione's heart warm for a moment. No matter the troubles she was having with Ron, she was happy that her baby cousin had found happiness. "Bella, you look lovely," she whispered as she pulled her cousin in for a hug. Bella smiled and returned the squeeze, "I'm so glad you could make it despite how busy you are. I'm sorry Ron couldn't make it, but I hope you're having a wonderful time." Hermione nodded, hoping she didn't look as miserable as she felt. Turning to Edward she extended her hand and offered, "We've never formally met before, but congratulations. I hope you both share a long life full of happiness together." When she said that, Bella seemed to brighten if possible while Edward looked slightly uncomfortable. His hand was abnormally cool, but she figured he'd had a very nerve wracking day. He recovered quickly though and smiled saying, "Thank you. Bella speaks very highly of you; I hope we will see more of each other in the future. Perhaps for your wedding?"

Hermione nodded weakly, hugged Bella again and excused herself.

She needed air. She needed to get out of the room, just for a few minutes. No one would even notice. Bella and Edward smiled at each other, and Hermione's stomach churned uncomfortably. This could be her, she thought. All she had to do was say "yes" to his offer, and she could have all of this. They would have little red-haired children with bushy hair and blue eyes. She would stay home and raise her children to be well-educated, while Ron pursued his booming career as the Chudley Cannon's keeper. Molly would fuss over her children, and they would be surrounded by family all the time, something Hermione missed greatly while she was growing up. Bella was the only cousin she had, but one could hardly call them close; she had only seen the girl a handful of times in her entire life.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Hermione leaned on a tree decorated with elaborate ribbon. Something about the brief interaction with Bella and Edward had set off her magic. Besides the growing sense of woe over her failing relationship with Ron, Hermione felt an odd sense of danger, something she hadn't felt since the war.

Touching the wand holster in the inside of her thigh, where she was keeping her wand, Hermione ducked behind the tree. She could hear voices coming closer. A tall young man was dragging Bella out into the clearing. Hermione could make out Edward standing at the edge of the reception, watching carefully while also holding a conversation with what looked like his siblings.

She couldn't quite understand what the man was saying to Bella, but she could tell it distressed her cousin. Finding herself growing equally upset, Hermione stepped out from the trees. Bella didn't deserve to be yelled at during her wedding.

Purposely stepping on a branch, Hermione inwardly smiled when the young man's head snapped around to look at her from the sound. His face was scrunched up in pain, but it slowly started to relax as he stared at her. Hermione shook her head at the young man, amused at his stare that was growing more and more heated by the second. Edward appeared, his expression perplexed. He leaned in to whisper to Bella, who was watching the whole interaction with horror. She nodded, still frowning.

Hermione finally reached her cousin, and said to the tall man, "I would hate for you to upset the bride on her wedding night, mind if I borrow her for a bit?"

The man blushed and looked down and shook his head. Bella smiled awkwardly at Hermione, but allowed the older woman to lead her away from the scene.

Edward stepped towards the shape shifter, "Jacob, this won't be easy."

Jacob sighed in defeat, "I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once inside, Hermione pulled Bella to the refreshment table, and looked her cousin over. "I don't know who that man was, but no one should make you feel less than perfect on your wedding night."

Bella blushed and ducked her head. After a moment of comfortable silence between the two, Bella raised her head again and stared at her cousin, "I'm genuinely glad you could make it Hermione. I know it's been years since we've been able to connect and well, I guess I'm just trying to say, thank you."

Hermione smiled and pulled her young cousin into a hug, "My parents would be so proud of you Bella. I wish they could see you all grown up, beautiful and happy. I'm sorry our families fell out of touch, but always know that if you ever need help, I'm here. Granted it might take a few hours, I'd still come if you needed me. Always know that."

Bella smiled again, and nodded happily. Edward appeared out of nowhere, and Hermione had to calm herself over his sudden appearance. "Ladies, I hope all is well," he said smoothly, while wrapping his arm possessively around his beaming bride.

Both Hermione and Bella shared a glance before Hermione answered, "Just catching up on family matters. I was just about to invite Bella and you of course, to visit my home in London sometime soon. Bella and I have been separated for far too long, and I'd love to catch up. Now that my parents have passed, I've missed having family around."

Bella seemed to pale at Hermione's words and Edward only frowned. "If we can make a trip before we start school in the fall, we'll try, but no promises. Thank you for your offer though. I've always wanted to visit England," he said in a velvety voice.

Hermione was momentarily distracted by the tone of his voice that she stood there stupidly for a few moments staring at his face. She shook herself and blushed at the shame of 'ogling' her baby cousin's groom. Bella didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to think it funny for she chuckled and leaned into Edward who was smirking as well.

Excusing herself for the second time from the couple, Hermione was surprised to walk straight into Billy Black who had parked his wheelchair next to the refreshment table. "Mr. Black, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"

Billy Black chuckled, "Hard to see me, when even you are taller than me in this chair."

Hermione sputtered, "Still—"

Billy shushed her, "Call me Billy. And it's fine Hermione, I'm not upset."

"Well in that case, how have you been?" she asked, pulling over a chair to sit with him.

Billy motioned for Hermione to pour them both another glass of wine as he explained, "I've been very busy these past few years raising a house full of teenagers."

Hermione chuckled, "My parents always said I was a handful all on my own, so I can only imagine three at the same time. "

Billy sobered for a moment, "Charlie told me about your parents a few years ago Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know them very well, but they were good people."

Hermione nodded and took a long sip of her wine. "Thank you. They would've liked to be here, I know it. Anyway, best not to dwell on such sad things on such a joyous night. How are the twins?"

"Becca is married now, living in Hawaii with her husband. She seems happy, and she's actually expecting in a month. I'll be a grandpa, imagine that."

Hermione smiled, fully aware that while Billy might only have a small wistful grin on his face, he truly was happy for his daughter and the idea of being a grandparent thrilled him. He was a family man through and through, no matter his tough exterior.

"And Rachel?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Ah, Rach. She just moved back home after she graduated from Washington University with honors. She could get a job anywhere she wanted, but she chose to come home and help out with the house and Jacob. Plus, she managed to find a boyfriend back at the reservation, and I don't think she has plans of leaving anytime soon."

Hermione laughed at that thought. While Billy was happy his daughter was home, the last thing he wanted was for her to be distracted by a boyfriend. "You don't approve?"

Billy struggled to form what he wanted to say, "It's not that I know he isn't a good guy and that he won't treat my daughter right, Rach would never settle for anything but the best, but I'd always kind of hoped that she would leave the reservation. Paul treats her as if she were a princess, cherished above all else, but well, he has commitments to the reservation that he can't just give up, and I wish that he could for the sake of my daughter."

Hermione nodded, able to understand Billy's frustrations. He wanted his daughter to be happy, and it sounded like Paul made her happy, but at the same time, he felt that she was so much better than what the reservation could offer. She sometimes felt that way with Ron. He made her happy, but if they married, it would be expected that she give up her career to raise the children. No matter how many times she protested and explained to Ron that she was not going to be the next Molly Weasely, he still insisted that once they had children she would realize that she didn't need a career to make her happy.

"What of little Jacob? I felt so terrible for leaving him all those years ago. Did he ever bounce back?" Hermione asked, her stomach churning at the memory of leaving the little boy with big brown eyes.

Billy chuckled, his eyes twinkling as he pointed, "You can ask him yourself, he's coming this way."

Hermione looked up to see that the tall man that had been arguing with Bella outside was making was indeed making his way over. Her eyes widened, this young man looked to be in his twenties, but she knew for a fact that Jacob should only be 16 years old. He was staring at her, this odd look in his eyes.

When he reached the pair, his eyes never left Hermione's as he asked with his hand stretched out, "Would like to dance?"

Hermione sputtered, and looked to Billy to help but found that he had conveniently turned to the opposite direction to talk to another woman from the reservation. Realizing that there was nowhere to go, and no harm done from sharing a dance with a sixteen year-old, Hermione finished the last of her wine, and took his outstretched hand.

Standing to her feet, Hermione was shocked to find Jacob was at least a foot taller than her, if not more. While she was never known for her height, she felt positively tiny in comparison to Jacob. The boy's hand radiated heat, but it wasn't sweaty, which had Hermione somewhat pacified.

Jacob pulled them to the middle the dance floor, and faced her, looking somewhat sheepish. "I had this grand idea to ask you to dance, but now that I'm out here, I've realized I'm not very good at it."

Hermione smiled, "Well for starters, you put your hands here," she said as she placed his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on hands on his chest since she couldn't quite reach around his neck, and laughed when he just stood there finely looking very much the teenage boy he was. "Now, you lead me to the beat of the music, think you can manage?"

He scoffed, "Of course. If all comes to worse, I can always just place you on my toes, and walk in circles, no one would ever have to know. Besides, you're like four feet, it'd be easy."

Hermione smacked his chest, "I'll have you know, I'm 5'4 you oversized giant. Not everyone can grow to be so tall."

Hermione could feel the deep rumbles erupting from his warm chest, and she shook herself. This was little Jacob Black, a sixteen year-old, the baby that barfed on her purple jumper.

They both seemed to realize that they were in public and so Hermione instantly sobered while Jacob looked around nervously. Hermione decided that as the adult that she needed to take control, "So tell me, how has things gone since I last saw you? Still pulling perfect stranger's pants down?"

Jacob grinned, "Only if they look like they belong in a circus. Seriously, that boyfriend of yours sure was strange. I can't believe you went out with that guy!"

Hermione huffed, "For your information, I am still dating 'that' guy. And I thought it was cute at the time. Besides, it impressed your sisters didn't it?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head deciding to ignore the comment about Ron. He should've known a grown woman as beautiful and kind as Hermione would have a serious boyfriend. He'd really have to show her that he was meant for her and it wouldn't be easy with Ron in the picture. "They still talk about it sometimes. They took pictures the last day, when he was passed out on the couch. Becca thought he was so dreamy with that accent, and Rachel just liked him to piss off Becca."

Hermione chuckled, "Ron can be quite charming when he wants to be. He was trying so hard to impress me back then, that he was very careful about acting out."

Jacob pursed his lips, "He doesn't try to impress you anymore?"

Hermione shook her head, "I just mean that we had only been dating for a few months at that point of our relationship. I'd just found out about my parents and more specifically my mother when I found the letter describing what happened to your mother. It was a very hard time, and he was very kind to me during it all. He would probably handle the situation differently now that we've been dating for so long."

Jacob looked annoyed but he was trying his best to control his frustration. He would never allow himself to lose control around Hermione. He would rather die first. "I've been meaning to thank you for all you did when you were last here. It really meant a lot to me, and my dad."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Helping the Black family had helped her in more ways than one. It had given her something to focus on instead of the pain of her mother's death. It had allowed her to see through Jacob the necessity of moving on for the sake of life itself.

"Attention everyone, the Bride and Groom are about to leave through the main lobby."

Hermione let go of Jacob's chest, and shivered at the coolness that came with it. Jacob slowly retracted his hands and offered her an arm as they made their way to the lobby. Hermione glanced around and noticed that most of the wedding party and family had congregated towards the exit. Hermione pulled away from Jacob and made her way over to her Uncle Charlie. She turned to watch Jacob watching her, a frown on his face. Hermione shook it off. Jacob would need to get over his little crush sooner rather than later, because she was a grown woman, much too old for someone like him

Bella and Edward glided down the stairs in new attire, made for their plan trip no doubt. They stopped at each of Edward's adoptive siblings, and shared a few words. While Bella talked with Alice, Edward was sharing a serious conversation with Carlisle. Hermione stood staring at the beautiful people, wondering why her magic was still tingling.

Alice then turned to look at her, and smiled so bright that Hermione, in her inebriated state, wanted to cover her eyes. How was that possible? Alice began to walk towards Hermione, and outstretched her arms whispering in her high soprano, "You need to calm down. I will explain everything, but not until Edward and Bella have left. Do you understand?"

Not used to being talked down too, Hermione nodded rather dumbly. With a small wave, Bella said her final goodbyes to her mother and father before Edward picked her up and literally whisked her away to their limo. It was all very romantic as people threw rice at the couple, blissfully unaware to what they were leaving behind.

Hermione's head was spinning, her heart racing. Something wasn't right about Alice Cullen, and until a moment ago, she'd been so distracted by her fight with Ron to notice what was right in front of her.

Esme Cullen set her cool hands on Hermione's bare shoulder, and softly said, "Would like to continue this conversation inside? It's getting chilly out, I'd hate for you to catch a cold."

Hermione backed away, growing more and more confused. Where did Esme come from? Feeling overwhelmed, Hermione felt for her wand holster. Just knowing it was there was all she needed in a situation like this. The Cullen's were a perfectly nice family, and for all she knew, they wanted to explain some odd family ritual with all of Bella's relatives. Taking a deep breath, and opening her eyes, Hermione looked Esme in the eye and said, "I would love to. Would you mind if I freshen up first?"

Esme beamed and nodded, showing Hermione to the nearest bathroom and then giving instructions as to where the rest of the family would be waiting. Once inside, Hermione sat down and took a shaky breath. She needed to sober up, immediately. Opening her beaded bag, the very same one from her time in school, Hermione pulled out a bottle of pepper-up potion that she always kept on hand. It was as close as she was going to get tonight when it came to sobering points. She silently cursed her own stupidity as she swallowed the potion and waited the few minutes it took to reawaken her senses.

Once she felt able to comprehend her surroundings, Hermione exited the restroom only to find Jacob Black waiting right down the hall. He was frowning, but seemed to relax a bit when he saw she could stand on her own feet without swaying. "I was worried you might be getting sick."

Hermione shook her head, "I feel fine now, thanks for your concern though."

He smiled and shrugged, "Anytime."

She walked past him and as an afterthought paused to ask, "Isn't it past your bed time? It's nearly 3 am."

Jacob shrugged again, "When it comes to these types of things, my dad is pretty lenient on my bedtime."

She gave him a doubting look but didn't fight him on it. She needed to find the rest of the Cullen's. After walking into a few wrong rooms she finally found the sitting area where all members of the Cullen family were sitting. They seemed to be having a silent conversation that stopped abruptly when she and Jacob walked in.

The blonde woman, Rosalie, turned up her nose at the sight of Jacob. "Why's the mutt here?"

Esme shushed her, but the damage was already done. Jacob stepped in front of Hermione, "I have every right to be here."

Hermione pushed Jacob aside, confused as to the statement, but not completely against it. It would do well to have another non-Cullen family member in the room with her. She was unsure of what she was walking into; it seemed the Cullen's were not what they originally appeared to be.

Rosalie sniffed, but said nothing. Carlisle, who seemed to be the leader of discussion ushered for Hermione to take a seat. Not wanting to be rude, she did, while Jacob chose to stand behind her. She had no idea why he was being so ridiculous, but she would deal with him later. She was a grown woman for merlin's sake.

"Hermione," Carlisle began, "we wished to talk to you, because according to magical law, we must."

Hermione sat up straighter and pulled out her wand. She looked at each person in the room and was mildly surprised to find that only Jacob was staring at her with confusion, "Go on."

Carlisle hesitated, "We are a coven of vampires who live peacefully in this town. We abstain from human blood by drinking what we prefer to call a 'vegetarian' diet of animal blood instead. I tell you this because of my previous experiences with your type. We know what you are, we could smell it in you the moment you entered our home. I want to make clear that my family means no harm to you or any other human."

Hermione sighed, she should've prepared for this. Ever since the war with Voldemort ended, new laws regarding magical creatures were made to help make the magical community feel safer. While she currently worked in the Department of Regulation and Control and did her best to catch un-ethical laws, she still had quite a few laws to fix; this being one of them.

"I appreciate you following protocol. I honestly should have caught on earlier; I blame it on my distracted state. I can see it now, the pale skin, heightened senses, enhanced beauty. Are your eyes that unique color because of your diet?"

The Cullen's nodded. Hermione continued; her mind spinning as she pieced the whole night together. "When Alice came to me, she knew that I would 'freak out' so to say if you didn't tell me didn't she? That I would piece it together in the middle of the reception and cause a scene?"

Alice nodded, "For some of us, when we become vampires, we also have gifts from when we were human that become more enhanced after the change. I have the gift of premonition, though it varies and I don't have much control over it."

Hermione nodded, having heard that theory before. "Does anyone else have special gifts?"

Emmett sat up in excitement, and to demonstrate pointed outside, proceed to run outside, and then pick up a few boulders and throw them across the stream. He then came back inside and sat down next to Rosalie, as if he hadn't done a thing. Smiling at his exuberance, "I take it you are stronger than normal vampires?" Emmett started to shrug when Rosalie smacked him, resulting in a large grin showing off his dimples and a nod in Hermione's direction.

They all took turns showing Hermione their talent. Jasper first made Hermione feel very giddy with excitement over absolutely nothing and then made her at complete peace. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme explained their gifts while Alice explained that Edward could read everyone's thoughts except Bella.

At the mention of Edward, Hermione began to panic. A vampire had just married her baby cousin, and she had given them her blessing. All their little glances made sense now. "Is Bella going to become one of you?" she asked, trying to contain her growing sense of dread.

Jacob was the first to respond, with a low growl that startled Hermione. She had forgotten that he was standing behind her. Carlisle nodded slowly, unsure of how Hermione would respond. " By our laws, she must or she will die."

Hermione squeezed her wand and raised an eyebrow, "Your laws?"

"Tell me Hermione, have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

In her sixth year of schooling, she'd encountered a vampire by the name of Sanguini. After the uncomfortable encounter, Hermione had spent hours researching the Hogwarts library for information regarding vampires. "Yes. I once met an ambassador representing them at Hogwarts, though I'm not sure what happened to him after the war."

Carlisle raised his brow, "Interesting. I was not aware the Volturi wanted any involvement with the magical community unless absolutely unavoidable. As you might be aware, relations between our kinds have not been friendly."

Hermione rolled huffed, "That being a kind way of putting it. To be blunt, Carlisle, wizards have been oppressing magical creatures for centuries and don't plan on stopping anytime soon no matter how much I try to change their minds otherwise.

Have the Volturi threatened your family and my cousin?"

Esme hummed, "Yes. According to vampire law, we must not expose ourselves to humans. If we do, the human must either die or become one of us. There is no other way around it."

Rosalie growled, "Due to our melodramatic brother, the Volturi became aware of Edward and Bella's relationship. Despite Bella's willingness to throw away her humanity, we feel this option was better than death. Not that Edward would allow us to consider it anyway."

Jacob moved from behind Hermione to make his presence more known. "Maybe if you all had stayed away after you left the first time, this whole thing could've been avoided. She was getting better."

Hermione turned to Jacob, "They left her?"

Alice spoke up, "Tonight is not the night to share everything. You've have a very exhausting day Hermione, and I'm sure you're ready to relax."

At the mention of sleep, Hermione felt a yawn form, but she tried her best to hold it in. There was still so much to discuss, so much she needed to understand.

As if sensing that Hermione was struggling internally, Jacob leaned in and whispered, "Let me take you back to Charlie's. We can come back tomorrow morning once you've rested. Then you can look at things with a clear head, as well as think up questions."

Looking up at the smiling faces of Esme and Carlisle, Hermione nodded and allowed Jacob to steer her out of the house. Promises of continued conversation pacified the witch enough to sit quietly during the car ride home. Jacob was a perfect gentleman walking her to the door and waiting until he was sure she was safely inside to leave. Had she not been so tired, Hermione might have thought the situation peculiar; that a sixteen year-old was taking care of a twenty-six year-old.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Alrighty, so originally I planned on having this be ONLY 3 chapters. I was naive in thinking that I could sum up everything in only a few sections. That was just not happening, whatsoever. So, I've decided to break up the final segment into parts. I've had this part written since May, but due to my mixed feelings and poor planning, I didn't really look at it until now. As to stop teasing your poor readers, I've uploaded this part. I've got little sections of the next few parts written, but realize it might be a another week until the next part pops up.

Let me know you're thoughts on the beginning of this chapter, and I'll throw in a preview of the next part.


End file.
